Delightfully Unstable
by Catristocracy
Summary: Ice Queen kidnaps prince Gumball once again, as some things simply do not change. This time however she plans to enjoy his company a little bit more, striving for a different type of entertainment. After all everyone needs some love and sugar, even the cold and insane ones.


**Author's Note: Still trying to improve on my grammar. I think I made some progress, but it's still far from perfection. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Delightfully Unstable**

* * *

"Finally mine, my dear Gumball."

She looked at him with much delight, as he was locked tight in a cage, right in the middle of her frozen palace.

"What do you want from me, witch."

"Now, now if you want to be mean like that..."

She shrugged and opened his cage. He slowly walked out, seeing it as another trap. When nothing happened, he tried to take his chance and run for it, only to be trapped with the Queen in a circle of ice that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, this is no way to treat a lady." She circled all around him, looking at his body from each angle. "For starters, a compliment would be nice..." She placed her fingers on his chest and started to slowly tap them as she smiled, revealing her pointy teeth. "Then maybe you'll get a kiss from me. What say you?"

"Put a bag on your head and then we'll talk you frozen..."

The smile disappeared quickly, as she slapped him across his face. Right after that however, she playfully scratched his chin.

"Now now, that's not how you treat a lady of my status. This prince needs to learn some manners."

She touched his leg and a thick ice shell instantly appeared around it. He tried to break free, but it was too hard for him to shatter.

"That hurts!"

"Try again then." She winked. "And maybe it won't."

She crossed her arms, as he looked disgusted at her face. He wasn't stupid however and seeing as it's the only way to free himself, he pondered and finally respond.

"Ugh... You are as blooming as magnificent as meadow full of pansies."

She thought about it deeply it would seem, but her face indicated that she was hardly pleased by his words.

"Never liked pansies." She shrugged. "Again!"

"But..."

"Again, pretty face!"

She froze his other leg, pinning him into the ground. He started to shiver and quickly thought about something else.

"Y... You are the most beautiful and desired snowflake a man could dream about?"

She smiled and once again, placed her hands on his chest, as her fingernails ran deep into his clothes.

"Mmm. Passable, yes. The prince can be charming if he wants to, yes?"

Purring almost like a cat, she kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were just like the rest – cold, unpleasant, chilling.

"I can be charming too you know."

She came behind him, placing hands on his shivering shoulders. Her fingers tapped them slowly, as the Queen admired his muscles. Eventually she leaned over.

"Never knew what you see in that tomboy." She took a bit of his ear, leaving dots after her teeth all around it. "She is not a real lady. And you, you deserve someone better. And I know just the one!" She pondered. "But who." Finally she realized. "Oh yes, me!"

Her hands ventured on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Her body pressed hard onto his back. It was too cold to be arousing however.

"Besides." She smiled. "You hang around that tomboy and other boys, people will start to talk, and my oh my, nothing good can come out of that."

Her sharp claws scratched his chest, leaving a cut on his skin. As the blood dripped from her fingernails, she looked at it almost mesmerized, before she licked them clean.

"Aw!"

"Hush. Hush. I will take care of you. I will take care of my prince. There are some who would like to hurt you. Not me, I'd like to love you, yes."

As she came before him and started to untie her dress, revealing more and more of her body, she finally showed him her suitable cleavage locked tight in black lingerie. But as quickly as that, she quit and covered it all up again.

"Or maybe not. You never asked me how I feel about it!

She seemed angry, as she turned her back to him once again, muttering something to herself.

"Men. All the same, always want to rush it hard."

"Wha..."

"Maybe I wanted to take it slow, huh?" She threw her arms up in the air. "Thought about it, sweet prince? Maybe I'm in a mood for some cuddling, a hug, a kiss, all you think about is this body huh?"

She started to walk from left to right, before she finally calmed down and gazed at him with her big white eyes.

"Now now, I don't mind you taking a peek here and there." She blinked flirtatiously to him. "I know, I can be quite the object of one's lust, however, now now. You should be a bit more understanding. And patient."

He came closer again and like previously, began to chew on his ear, as the cold and unpleasant tongue tangled all around it, leaving traces of half frozen saliva. She finally whispered.

"Now if you'll just say that you're sorry, I may show you a bit here and there, alright dearie?"

She showed him her naked shoulder and playfully whistled to him. He was hardly thankful for her little show however.

"Dearie, I don't like to rush and force feelings, but you know that sometimes a bit of hurt in love is needed, huh?"

"But you just said that you won't...

"Oh but it's a different type of hurt. You know, love is hurt, hurt is love, killing is fun, don't really know how it went. My point stands however." She giggled when she realized what she said and winked to him. "And if you'll behave, maybe your point will too?"

He still looked puzzled at her. She stopped smiling as her hands started to glow, which could mean only one thing. Gumball quickly began to talk.

"Errr... Well... I'm sorry for... Errr... For... Making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Her hands went back to normal, much to the prince relief."Apologies accepted my dear, now, let us have a bit of fun."

With a quick swing, her bodice went down just to show off her chest. Black bra tightly covered her rather impressive bosom. She playfully started to stroke them, but not being a patient sort, Queen quickly got rid of the cover, revealing her blossoms in full. She started to smudge them.

"Like them? I do." She groped them harder. "And they could use some company from time to time."

He gulped, as she started to play with them right in front of his eyes. That made her smile even more. He hardly even noticed her grin.

"Such a good prince you are."

The Queen put his face right in between. The feeling would be somewhat nice, if it wasn't for her skin that gave him chills.

"I think you're finally starting to enjoy that."

"Hmfrh..." The prince could barely breathe.

"Now now, don't talk with your mouthful. Where are your manners. You admire." She pressed his head harder to her chest. "Don't chit chat."

The Queen played with his hair a bit, tangling them on her long, slim finger and just when she was about to go further, the side wall of her chambers crumbled, as Fionna and her cat came right in. They looked surprised, seeing those two in a rather interesting position, still the girl quickly shrug it off, and screamed atop of her lungs.

"You! I knew you're up to something! Hand him over and I won't kick your butt. Too hard."

"Bah!" She quickly pulled up the top of her dress. "I won't give him to you just like that!"

"Be like that? Fine! Hard way it is!" She pointed at the prisoner. "Cake, grab the prince and take him somewhere safe! I'll deal with the Queen."

"On it!"

"But... But!"

No one listened to the prince however, and before the Queen could even react, Cake stretched enough to tangle it's wobbly arms around Gumball, taking him outside through the window along with his icy prison. The castle owner sighted loudly.

"You are such a mood killer pesky little child. We were just about to have a nice feast." She giggled. "With the prince as a main dish. And two apples while at it." She shrugged. "He seemed to enjoy some apples."

"I will not let you eat or feed him you crazy witch!"

"Eat... Feed... Ooh." She laughed once again, as she started to walk around Fionna. "This tomboy is far from taking subtle messages, yes? Not good, not good."

She looked at her. The girl was ready to strike at any second it would seem. But the Ice Queen was hardly in a mood to fight.

"All you had to do to be invited, was to ask, not to roam in here like some..."

Ice Queen blinked at her. For some reason that made Fionna blush.

"Like some pesky boy. I'm just alone, you know? And you scared away my prince! With your behavior no doubt."

With a single spell, she froze her legs and hands, making it unable for her to move an inch.

"From this angle you could be a prince too, such a boyish brat. A prince is a prince, yes?" She shrugged. "I'm not the one to be picky all of a sudden."

"Shut up, you're crazy! Insane!"

"Now now cutie, that's not how you treat a lady." She circled all around her, looking at her body from each angle. "For starters, a compliment would be nice..." She placed her fingers on her chest and started to slowly tap on her breasts. Smiling once again, she, revealed her pointy teeth. "Then maybe you'll get a kiss from me. What say you?..."


End file.
